In various industries, consumer products are mass-produced on production lines in which components are fastened to other components at a high rate of speed. For example, in the preparation of razor blade cartridges, some of the components must be fastened, e.g., welded, to other components before they are assembled to form the finished cartridge. A key parameter of these production lines is the throughput, or parts per minute, that they can produce.